Not how Pip expected it to happen
by NoName1997
Summary: One of the many stories of Pip in the Wastes. This one is about when she figured out Amata and the rest of them escaped the vault 101. Rated T for later upcoming parts.
1. Chapter 1

Copy-write goes to Bethesda for the game Fallout 3 and all characters except my version of Lone Wanderer. Please review, I accept criticism of all kinds. This is my first story so please bare with me.

**CHAPTER 1**

Plopping down on some rubble she reached down and sighed as she united and pulled her boots off her sore feet. Reaching back up to her face a whipped some strand hairs out of her face, looking up she could see that Charon was still keeping watch. "Do you ever take a break from that?" Pip asked him while raising an eyebrow. Looking at her he had a very serious look on his face. "No." "Okay then."she said looking away from him. Out of all the people she could have for company she choose Charon, I mean he's not bad it's just, he never really talks. Sometimes that's all she ever wanted thought was to have peace and quiet.

Being out in the wastes had really changed pip, she was no longer the goodie-two shoes every one portrayed her as. She didn't have the best karma, well actually she had really bad karma.

Pip could feel a bead of sweat growing on her upper lip. Using her hand she whipped it away and leaned over and grabbed one of her boots. Pulling her boots over her feet she laced them up one at a time. Placing her hands on her hips she pushed herself up off the ground, even thought all she wanted to do was sit and rest she knew they had to push on. Since her dad had died she hadn't been to Rivet City, she was afraid seeing Doctor Li would bring back the memories of that day. Pip knew deep down she had to face her fears, so to Rivet City they went.

Walking some distance behind her Charon watched as she kicked at the ground with her feet, he could tell something was up but he wasn't in the mood to ask. Actually he was never in the mood to ask. Putting his hand to the strap on his backpack he pulled it back up and closer to his shoulder. When all of a sudden he heard a gun go off sending a bullet that whizzed past his face. In one swift movement he reached over his shoulder grabbing his shotgun sending three bullets into the chest of a raider.

Pip twisted around from the sounds of guns going off, but before she could do anything Charon had already dealt with it. Lying on the ground not to far away was the body of a raider, walking up to them she leaned down and checked the pockets for anything good. Finding nothing good in their pockets she noticed a pair of goggles around one of their necks. Pulling on the clasp they loosened from their neck, whipping the blood from them onto her jumpsuit she looked at them for a moment. They looked neat she thought to herself, standing up she placed them over her eyes doing them up behind her head, pushing them up on top her head she smiled. Now all she needed was something other than her Vault jumpsuit and Butch's Tunnel Snake jacket that he gave her. Looking back at Charon she nodded her head at him in thanks and turned back towards towards Rivet City.

As the sky started to turn dark as they crossed the bridge into Rivet City, looking forward she could hear Charon's footsteps not to far behind her. It comforted her to know that he had her back, that she would never have to be alone as long as he was there. Going off into her own thoughts she was pulled away when she heard someone say her name. Taking a second she looked around to see it was Charon she had stopped walking while she was in her thought. "Penelope?" He said again. "Please, I told you to call me Pip. Penelope is to fancy." She said. She didn't like her name, it sounded to formal. When she was little Amata called her Pip because she loved to use and reprogram her Pip-boy and it sounded somewhat close to Penelope and it just stuck, from then on she started to tell everyone to call her Pip.

Opening the door it creaked loudly as it moved forward, as it opened the smell of food and smelly bodies flooded towards her. Normally she would reject this smell but in truth she missed it a little. Reaching her hand down to her belt she turned the radio off on her Pip-boy, having the Pip-boy on her wrist bothered her to she took it apart making it smaller and clasping it to her belt instead. Walking down the stairs she reached the door to the Muddy Rudder, she wasn't one for drinking but she needed something to calm her down before going to see Doctor Li. Or at least that's what she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Walking into the Muddy Rudder Pip took in a breath of the smell of sweat and whisky, stepping down the stair she could she wasn't the only one here. Tinnie was at a table to the back of the room as drunk as skunk, as always. Pip never really got the expression as drunk as a skunk, it must have been some post war thing. Going over to the bar she ordered a scotch, lifting the glass to her lips and taking a drink she sighed, damn she thought this was good scotch. Getting up she walked up the steps and took a seat at one of the upper tables leaning against the wall.

Finishing her drink she placed her glass down, pushing herself up she could hear a group of people laughing come into the Muddy Rudder. Looking down she smoothed her jumpsuit and then moved her hands to the rim of her jacket fixing the collar."Well look who it is boys." Looking up from her jumpsuit she came face to face with the last person she ever expected to see, Freddie Gomez. Looking to his sides were Wally and Paul, crossing her hands over her chest she looked past them seeing that Charon was getting uneasy. Raising a hand she motioned for him to stay put and that she could handle it.

Turning his head Freddie looked back to see who she was motioning to, it was some sort of disgusting zombie freak. "Hm, is that your boyfriend Pip?" He joked looking back to her with a smirk on his face.

Looking back at Freddie she rolled her eyes at his comment. "Well at least he can please a girl, unlike you" She shot back eyeing him down. Looking at them they really hadn't changed, they all had their Tunnel Snake outfits and same haircuts and same stupid jokes. "You little bitch!" He growled as he swung his arm at her. Having quick reflexes she quickly stepped to the side and reached her hand out grabbing his wrist, readying her left arm she threw a good punch at him right in the gut. Letting go of him he pulled his hands around his waist and bent over looking at the ground. Being the first time ever doing that her lips curled into a wicked smile.

Freddie was bent over with his armed wrapped around his waist while he moaned from the pain. Pip had thrown a really good punch at him and he was sure as hell feeling it. Standing back up he whipped the look of pain from his face, he couldn't believe that she had actually done that. Back in the vault Butch and them had always picked on her and she never fought back, she was a total goodie-two shoes wimp. But now he was the one bent over in pain, what had become of her?

Walking into the Muddy Rudder Butch could Freddie and the boys surrounding someone, getting closer to see who is was he could see the numbers 101 on the leg of their outfit. Going up behind Freddie he reached his arm forwards to push Freddie out of the way, pushing him to the side he got a clear view of who they had surrounded. It was Pip, placing his hand in his pockets her eyed her down. Looking her up and down he noticed how much she had matured, her jumpsuit was tight and surely showed off her small curvy figure. A smile crooked on his lips as he looked at her chest noticing the fabric tugging at her breast.

Noticing that Butch was now staring at her chest she coughed raising an eyebrow at him. Now looking him in the eyes she gave him a bored look. "Can I go now? I have things to do." She really did want to go, she could handle Butch's lackeys but she wasn't up to picking a fight with Butch right now. "Hmm, I think there should be a price to pass." He said giving her a strange look. Placing her hands on her hips Pip glared at him. "Whada you want Butch?" Eyeing her down a smile creeped across his face, looking back up at her face he quickly raised an eyebrow giving her a seductive look. Breathing out she pushed her hips to the left and cocked her head to the side, whatever he was thinking she didn't want to know. "Well I believe a kiss would suffice." He said smiling. Rolling her eyes at him Pip gave him a look like hell no. "Not just a little peck though, no I wanna good kiss with tongue." He told her, he was serious the look on his face said it all.

Realizing that he was truly serious she looked at him, if she didn't there would most likely be a fight between them. Eyeing him up and down she thought to herself, at least hes pretty good looking. "Fine, but only this once." She said, she hated that she was giving in to him. She watched him as he stepped towards her, not moving she kept her eyes on his. She closed her eyes as he pressed his lips to hers, opening her mouth he slid his tongue in kissing her deep. Her body got hot as he slid his hands onto her hips pulling her against him, loosening her body she took her hands off her hips and onto his forearms. In the corner of her mind she could hear someone cough awkwardly. Pulling away she shoved her hands in the pockets of her jacket then pushed him to the side walking towards Charon. Closing her eyes she crinkled her face, she couldn't believe she actually did that and that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was that she actually enjoyed it, the kiss was..uggg. Why? Why Butch, out of everyone she had to have a hot kiss with it had to be Butch. Looking at Charon she walked past him and right out of the Muddy Rudder, closing the door behind her she leaned up against the wall. Closing her eyes she breathed deeply taking a moment to regain herself. Hearing the door open behind her she stood back up and looked to see who it was, seeing it was only Charon she relaxed. Pulling herself together she grabbed her sniper rifle from Charon and slung it over her back, walking up the stair she made her way towards the science lab to see Doctor Li.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the delay and the shortness I kept re-writting the story because I kept changing my mind on what I wanted to happen :/

**CHAPTER 3**

Walking into the science lab Pip took in a deep breath, hopefully the rest of the day would be calm the last thing she wanted was more surprises. Walking down the stairs she could see Doctor Li talking to someone, walking towards them she waited till they were done talking before she would talk to Doctor Li. She didn't really know what to talk about but maybe Doctor Li would have a job that she could do for her. After Doctor Li had finished talking she walked up to her. "Hey Doctor Li." She said. "Ah perfect timing Penelope, I found what we need to fix the purifier!" She said all cheery. Getting tense she pushed her hands into her pockets. "Oh. Okay." She said. She wasn't ready to jump back on that boat, she wished she could forget what happened. "Oh, you don't have to do it if you don't want to." Doctor Li replied feeling bad she asked. "No, I will do it. It just may take me time to go back there." She replied looking at the ground then back to Doctor Li. "Okay, well we found out that there is a Geck in vault 8." She piped back. Nodding her head Pip headed in the other direction and out of the lab. She wasn't really going to go get the Geck just yet, not really knowing what to do she headed towards the Market to find something to do.

Walking into the market she strode towards the bar to get something to eat for herself. Heading towards the bar she smiled at some of the familiar faces around her, she wasn't really friends with to many of these people but it was nice to see them anyways. Taking a seat at the end of the bar she smiled at Angela. "Well what can I do you for?" She asked cheerfully. Thinking for a moment she replied softly. "Hmm. You know what just surprise me." Smiling Angela turned and walked to the kitchen almost skipping as she walked. Pip wondered what good hapened to her to make her so cheery. Looking around the market place she noticed Butch and his lackeys on the balcony above at the pool tables. Ducking her head she quickly placed a hand on her cheek covering her face from his view, she hoped Angela would come back soon.

Drinking the last few gulps of beer he placed the bottle down the on the corner of the table, leaning to the left he rested his arm on the railing looking over the market. Before looking back at his friends he noticed a familiar redhead sitting at the bar, smirking he saw her hiding her face from him. "Huh, see something you like?" He heard from behind him. Turning to look he saw Paul and the rest of them laughing at him. "Nah, she's to goodie two shoes for me." Butch said turning back to the game grabbing a pool cue. Leaning down on the table he readied the cue, releashing the cue it hit the ball making it fall right into the pocket therefor giving him the winning point.

Staring at the kitchen door she waited for what seemed like forever for Angela to come back, she sighed in relief when she saw Angela come through the door. Walking behind the bar Angela placed a bowl of what looked like some sort of stew, without asking what it was she just smiled and thanked Angela. "Looks like you've got an admirer." Angela said motioning towards the balcony. Knowing that she was talking about Butch she grimmeced. "It's not like that." She said between bites. "Mmmhhhmm?" Angela said raising an eyebrow at her. "Fine if you really wanna know. Butch and his lackeys are from the vault, same as me and since I can remember they have always picked on me and been a pain in my ass." Pip explained before taking another bite from her food. "Ohhhh..." Angela sighed, it wasn't the answer she had expected. She expected Pip to say somthing like he was a previous ex boyfriend or that Pip had beat the shit out of him at one point or another. Finishing her food she placed the spoon in the bowl. "That was good, thanks Angela." She said half smiling. Totally forgetting that Charon was there she turned to look at him. "You hungry?" She asked feeling bad she didn't ask sooner. "No thanks." He replied nodding his head. Turning back to face Angela she raised her hand to her mouth as she yawned loudly. "I need some sleep, we should go Charon. Thanks again Angela." She said getting out of her seat and paying for the food. Walking away from the bar she was tempted to look back at Butch but she knew it wouldn't be a good idea so instead she pushed on to go to the hotel to find a bed to sleep in.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Sorry about the late posting, I was having writers block for awhile and then I just got super busy and kinda forgot to write :/ For the next little while I will be away on lots of trips so I will try to get more chapters in but I can't promise that I will. I am considering starting a new Fanfcition story and would love some ideas on what to type of story to write if you have any ideas. I was considering a Walking Dead or Harry Potter story but I am open to suggestions. I am also trying to make my chapters longer so they are not so short, so if you think some are to short or to long please do tell me :)

**CHAPTER 4**

Walking down the halls to the hotel she scuffed her feet along the ground, reaching the hotel she walked in and over to the front desk. "Two rooms please." She asked the lady at the desk nicely. "Alright, rooms five and seven." The lady said sliding two keys across the desk. Grabbing the keys Pip handed her some caps to cover the cost. "Actually I need some fresh air I won't be long." Pip told Charon handing him a key to one of the rooms. Nodding he walked down the hall to his room, Pip watched as he disappeared into the room before turning to leave for some air. Leaving the hotel she walked down the halls towards the entrance to the roof, while walking she played with the zipper on her jacket. As she turned the corner she bumped into someone, trying to catch her balance she reached her arm forward and grabbed the collar of their jacket at the same time they grabbed her arm. "I-I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." She said staring at her feet as her face got pink. "Huh, never thought I would hear thouse words from your mouth." They said almost teasing her. Looking up she came face to face with Butch Pulling her arm from him she stepped back. "Are you following me?" She asked. It seemed that everywhere she went today he seemed to be there as well. Could she ever have a moment to herself.

Butch just looked at her and smirked. "No, but do you want me to?" By the look she shot back at him he could tell she was getting agravated with him. Placing his hands above his head in surrender he laughed "If looks could kill i'd be dead." He joked. For a moment he could't believe that he was accualy laughing at her but not because he had hurt her. For years he had teased and tortured her and now he didn't feel the need to insult her and punch her in the gut and walk away laughing. Then again he didn't see her as hot back then but damn, she had changed alot since he had last seen her.

Raising an eyebrow a him she pushed his shoulder moving him to the side and agisnt the wall so she could get past him to and towards the stairs. Not bothering to look back at him she continued onwards to the stairs, climbing up the stairs she kept her gip on the railbeing careful. The past few hours had brought back alot of old and new feelings from seeing Butch and his group of lackys not only once but three times now. Reaching the door at the top of the stairs she pushed it open using her right arm, Pip closed her eyes as she felt a sudden rush of air seeping from the other side of the door. As she fully opened the door a few strands of hair blew around on her face like ribbons twirling in the wind. Pacing over to the side her boots clunked loudly on the metel beneth her feet, reaching the edge she stood there for a moment taking in a large breath of the hot air. No matter weather it was the dead of night or the middle of the day it was always pretty hot in the DC wastes, she wondered what lied on beyond DC and if she would ever leave to find life somewhere else. Pushing thouse thoughts out of her mind she tried to just take a moment without having to worry about the future. To help her calm herself down she untied the goggles from her head and tossed them on the ground beside her as she sat down hanging her legs over the edge. Still not totally calm she pulled the tie out of her hair letting her bright red hair spill over her shoulders and down her back. Pip was one of the few people in the wastes who accualy grew their hair out, because of the heat people prefered to cut their short to keeping their bodies slightly cooler. As a light wind blew towards her she plunked down on the ground sliding her arms outwards brushing her fingers ever so slightly across the metel feeling a the little dent and rivits.

Staring into the sky for a moment she wished she had never gone looking for her father. If only she could have stayed in the vault then things would have stayed the same and she wouldn't be dealing with these situations.

Nearly an hour had passed and Pip hadn't moved from her position on the ground. Even though she didn't want to leave she knew that sleeping on the roof would leave a big kink in her back in the morning. Bringing her arms back in she grabbed her goggles before pushing herself up to a standing position, running her hand through her hair she decided to just leave it down rather than pulling it back up into a tight bun.

Heading back down the sairs and twisting through the halls she found her way back to the hotel. Closing her room door behind her she pushed the key into her pocket as she sat walked over to the bed. The bed squeeked slightly as she sat down on the mattres, useing her feet she kicked her boots off sending them in different directions across the room. Lying in her side she lifted her her hips as she unlatched her PipBoy from her belt and brought it to her face. Since being out of the vault she thought it was a hassle to have it hanging from her wrist so she re-designed it to clip onto her belt instead. Turning the screen on she squinted a little as her eyes ajusted to the light before searching through some of the old notes in it. Multiple times she found herself going back to a message her dad had sent her before he left, the message was a bible passage that him and my mother had followed as they searched for a way to create clean water.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright I got a chapter in before my life gets hectic with the constant coming and going I will be doing soon starting tomorrow! I know it's a super short chapter but I had to get one in before I go away and who knows if I will even get one in before May with how busy I will be. I am still thinking on making another story preferably Harry Potter or Walking Dead. I would love any other story suggestions or which out of the two you would prefer. **

**CHAPTER 5**

Hearing a loud banging on the door she quickly sat upwards, feeling dizzy from sitting up so fast Pip brought her hand to her temple and breathed for a moment. After feeling better she grumpily grabbed her Tunnel Snakes jacket and pushed her arms while pulling up her trousers so she would at least look decent. Pushing the door open with a grumpy look on her face she glared at Charon who was standing on the other side. "What is so important that you must wake me?" She hissed at him while glaring her eyes. Charon should know better, last time he woke her she punched him in the mouth then didn't talk to him for a few days. It may have seemed a little uncalled for but out here in the wastes sleep is precious, Pip would be luckly to get more than four hours sleep. You always had to be on your gaurd so longer you slept the more open you were to danger. Stepping back slightly Charon looked nervously at Pip knowing she angry at him for waking her. "Someone came here for you and wanted to you meet them at the bar."

Huffing Pip had an idea that it was probably Butch wanting to make out with her again. Annoyingly she nodded at Charon signling that she would be out in a minuet. Closing the door she quickly pulled on her boots and clasped her Pipboy around waist, noticing a mirror on the far wall she looked into it as she pulled her hair into a high ponytail. Going over to her bad she pulled out a tube a toothpaste and squeezed an dap into her mouth and using her tongue massaged it into her mouth. After making sure she looked how she wanted she grabbed her gun slinging it over her shoulder and clasped her goggles around her neck to they hung on her bare skin. It's not that she was trying to look hot for Butch but she at least wanted to look good in general, I mean you can't wrong with looking nice when you around other people no matter who they are. Walking out of her room she handed her gun to Charon, she didn't think she needed it but you can never be to safe and Charon never complainded when she made him carry her stuff. Lazily making her way down the hall Pip rubbed her eyes, she hoped that who ever it was that it had to be important otherwise she would bust their teeth in for making Charron wake her. Since being out in the Wates Pip has become a force to recon with, anyone who had met her before could tell you that.

Making her way towards the bar she passed through the doors only to stop dead in her tracks. Standing there in the doorway with her eyes were wide open she couldn't help but let a smile creep across her face. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, she felt as if her heart had stopped beating for a moment, then for a moment she didn't know whether to be happy or sad. It was if her life had gotten better for a moment only for then to come tumbling back down.

**~ Sorry for the short chapter but I have been at a loss of time lately ~**


	6. Chapter 6

**So heads up guys on the 24****th**** I am leaving to Africa for nearly two months so there will be no story updates. I am sorry for the slowness of my updating but I have super busy with school and trip planning and preparing and also lets just face it I get distracted very easily. So sorry but this will be the last chapter I get in before I go away.**

**CHAPTER 6**

Pip's mind must have gone blank for she suddenly felt someones hands on her shoulders shaking her lightly. "Pip! Hello Pip, look at me. Are you okay?" Pulling herself together she looked forward at the person now infront of her. It was Amata, the brown haired girl she had grown with all her life. Not knowing what do she flung herself forward wrapping her arms around Amata not daring to let go of her friend. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you, but why did you leave the vault?" She said through breathes still grasping onto her. Letting her arms fall back down to her side she looked at Amata with curious eyes waiting for her to tell her story. "It's a long story, lets go take a seat first." Walking down the steps she found herself sitting in the corner table listening to Amata's story. Amata told her of how after Pip left the vault how everything went corrupt, how her father went crazy and how the people split sides either rebelling or going with her father. She told her of how after some time the purifier gave out and how the vault was no longer safe. Forcing everyone to now leave the vault, they went separate ways and how she has not seen anyone but me since. Listening to this story Pip can see the sadness growing in her eyes as a small tear falls from her face whipping the skin below it clean. Reaching across the table Pip takes her hand in hers and looks at her softly. "I can't change what happened but I can tell you that life here out in the wastes is much different then life back in the vault. I will do whatever I can but I can't promise anything." Keeping her eyes on Amata she puts on a slight smile as Amata slowly nods her head and thanks her as she whips the tears from her chin. Pip knows life in the wastes will much harder for Amata then it was for her, Amata has always been dependent on others and is quiet fearful. Truthfully she was surprised Amata had made it this far on her own, her friend did look sore and tired but she would be okay.

**-Sorry for the shortness but i'm out of time. Have great time guys and see ya when I get back!**


End file.
